Look Onto Me
by Crystle
Summary: It has only been one year since their promise to meet every Midsummer's Day, and Lyra and Will have been forced to go on with their lives. But every year, when that fateful day comes around, they come and sit where they parted--thinking, hoping, missing..
1. Prequel

The bells rung loudly—dismissing class for the day as torrents of young girls poured out from the school buildings. Lyra was one of them, holding her daemon in her arms along with her heavy schoolbooks. It wasn't bad here—truly it wasn't, and it wasn't that she was lonely because she wasn't—really, she wasn't…and how could she ever be lonely anyway, with Pan forever at her side?

A girl sided up to her, face gleaming with the dappled afternoon sunlight. "Lyra! Come study with me tonight, won't you? I'm going to do horribly on that exam tomorrow otherwise…"

Lyra smiled, and said, kindly. "Of course—I've only got to ask Kerstel if she doesn't mind you coming over."

Deia grinned happily. "Oh good, good! I'll be seeing you at six o clock then, is that okay?"

She nodded, and the younger girl skipped off, soon lost among the crowd.

"You wouldn't have done that two years ago," Pan remarked offhandedly, peering up at her through their embrace.

Lyra shrugged. "Maybe," she said, looking off at her schoolmates as they chattering idly, some laying down beneath the shadows of the trees in an attempt to escape the heat. "I guess we've grown up, haven't we, Pan?"

Her daemon curled up into a ball on her History book. "Yes, I suppose."

* * *

Kerstel was a timid Year Eight girl, and Lyra was sure that she would have no problems at all getting her to say yes to Deia's visit. Her daemon—an equally bashful small swallow, gave away her answer before she actually said it by chirping brightly.

They'd been dorm mates together for the last year, and Lyra was sure that despite Kerstel's shyness, she was getting to know her quite well.

They engrossed themselves in the night's homework—at least, until Lyra became thoroughly bored and started to idly watch Pantalaimon and Heston—Kerstel's daemon play.

Then, sighing, she turned back to her work, not even noticing all the tiny room's occupants turning to her at her loud exhale.

A small smile lit her lips. Tomorrow, a taste of her old self would be coming back—it would be Midsummer's Day, and she would be skipping classes to see Will.

* * *

Don't worry—the other chapters will not be this short. It's only because this is a prequel to the actual story. I apologize if I've made any mistakes (like the spelling of Pan's full name . ) This is my first time writing HDM fanfiction, and quite a long time since any fanfiction at all.

Please review! You'll get (imaginary) cookies!


	2. Midsummer's Day

Look Onto Me: Chapter One

_Midsummer's Day_

By Crystle (Not Crystal nor Krystle nor Crystel but _Crystle_)

* * *

A fanfiction of Mr. Philip Pullman's best-selling His Dark Materials series

* * *

The day was surprisingly cold and brisk, and the wind whipped in Will's face despite he having long turned his collar as far up as it would go. Eyes casting around him, feet clad in thick boots, he trudged through the rain, his umbrella lying forgotten at home.

Kirjava padded along beside him, her gleaming fur glistening from the rain. With a sharp shake, she threw the droplets off like a dog and yawned.

"It's early, Will," she remarked, taking care to avoid the puddles lest she get wetter. "It's not even six o clock yet."

The dark haired boy shrugged. "It doesn't matter if we get there early," he replied, hefting his empty school bag over his shoulder. He'd told his mother he was going to school—left her a note more like, since she hadn't yet woken, and had had to take his bag in case she'd found it.

He reached the park before anyone else had even looked at it that day, and pushed open the creaky wrought iron fence, shining like the gate to heaven with its coat of dew and rain.

He'd memorized the path to the bench and reached it in seconds, sitting down and laying his bag beside him, where his daemon laid herself.

"And now," she said, softly, looking up fondly at the boy she shared her being with. "And now...we wait."

* * *

Kerstel didn't even stir when Lyra slipped silently out of bed and dressed. Pan moved ahead of her—checking the empty corridors for teachers patrolling the halls. When he came back in and whispered that all was clear, she followed him outside, gleefully running out the gate into the hazy morning light.

Pan leaped into her arms, and she welcomed his small weight snuggled against her heart.

A heart that read _Will Will Will_!

* * *

The iron gate creaked and protested as she pushed it open, the fog surrounding her almost delectable.

"Pan?" she called out quietly, reaching out her hands as she almost blindly walked through the park. The fog created wetness on her lashes and she blinked often, trying to find her way.

"Lyra?" her daemon replied, and she frowned because he seemed so far away...

"Pan, where are you? Come to me," she said, stumbling, still reaching out blindly into the puffy white fog. Finally, through the sounds of their voices, they found each other and moved on.

A light rain began falling, wetting Pantalaimon's snowy fur even as Lyra tried to cover him with her arms.

"Where are we, Pan?" she asked, blinking repeatedly.

Her daemon climbed up onto her shoulder, trying to become her second eyes and helping her see.

"We're almost there," he called down. "Listen to me--I'll direct you."

* * *

Will leaned back against the hard wood of the bench, absentmindedly stroking his daemon and closed his eyes. It had started raining again and he was getting wet. A voice probed the back of his mind—reminding him that he should have thought ahead and taken along with him an umbrella.

Kirjava purred next to him, her great lustrous fur dampening and becoming slick from the rain. Her deep rumbling began lulling her boy to sleep, and she found herself becoming tired too. There was still a connection there—even if it were not as strong as it had been before...

"Kirjava? Do you think she's there right now? Over in that 'nother Oxford? Do you think she's sitting right here?" he asked, drifting off into sleep.

His daemon nodded, tucking her head neatly into the long fur of her body. "Yes," she replied, firmly, "I'm sure she is."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short again! But I've been very, very busy lately (dang school...) and I thought that you guys would rather have a nice, right-now, shorter chapter, than a very, very late longer one so....I really hope you enjoyed it! And yes, _Look Onto Me_ does have a plot—it's just taking a while to develop...but I swear it exists....

Thank you all so much for your reviews—I seriously did not expect to get so many. It all makes me want to write more . So read and please do review! If you write at all, you know that writers write for three main reasons:

Because they enjoy reading and want to create their won story

Because if they don't, they'll start daydreaming in the middle of class and get in trouble with the teacher...(raises hand ;)

Because they want others to see and comment on the crap in their head!

So please, please review! I'll give you...um....(imaginary) peppermint 'cause it's almost Christmas! (not really....what am I saying...)

But for those of you who have reviewed already (Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!) Here are your cookies...

sunny-historian: Thanks goodness I spelled Pantalaimon right—although it does spell out the way it's pronounced, doesn't it? I' glad you like my names—In my original fictions, I use names like that all the time, since I don't like to limit my characters to a certain place or time... You get a chocolate chip cookie!

abbi: Wow! You think it's 'wow'! Lol, just kidding . I'm glad you liked it so much, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well... You get a sugar cookie!

Tiamath: Someone else has actually said that before! And I'm so glad....I really do love his books... You get a...Peanut butter cookie!

Flowerangels00667: Hey! Your praying must have done some good cause here's the chapter And you...receive a white-choco cookie!


End file.
